


give me some time

by saviorbrother



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gardening, M/M, who knows what the fuck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: This is how Yamaguchi gets new freckles and Ushijima softens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written for this fandom and my first time writing in a while, sorry if they're ooc.

Ushijima is a gentle giant with a deep, soothing voice. His wide hands and fingers are soft with the things he loves, caution with his power. 

 

“Thank you, Satori,” he says Tendou’s name with extra care, Yamaguchi notices. 

 

His stoic face goes embarrassed-red when he gets a kiss on his sweaty face, Tendou happily skipping back into the shade of the house, the cold cup of water quaking in Ushijima’s hand. 

 

“I thought he was pretty...eccentric when we faced you guys,” Yamaguchi laughs, packing dirt around a newly planted tulip. 

 

Their garden isn’t as huge as the one Ushijima babbles about back at his mother’s home, but it suits them well on days like this. A slow Sunday at his friend’s house, Tsukki in tow, while his knees ache from the heated dirt. Ushijima graduated college three weeks ago.

 

“Mh, many thought so. Satori is actually very,” Ushijima looks towards the sun with squinted eyes, “sweet.” 

 

Giggling, Yamaguchi crawls along his row of holes, even though he can’t keep up with Ushiwaka. The way he speaks about Tendou is surprisingly affectionate, if you can say that about someone so serious, and he teaseshim about it all the time. 

 

“Once you get pass the sarcasm and jabs, he’s one of the nicest people I know,” Yamaguchi nods, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“Like Tsukishima,” Ushijima adds, amusement clear in his voice. 

 

They both snicker, trying not to let it flow into the open door on the deck, unless their boyfriend’s hear them and come looking. 

 

“Tendou! That’s enough sugar!” Tsukki yells from somewhere inside.

 

It’s relatively silent for a few minutes, save for their spades digging into the ground, wind smoothing over their damp shoulders, and Tendou’s reckless laughter from inside. 

 

“Yoo-hoo! Boys, lunch is ready!” 

 

Tsukishima comes from behind Satori, scowling with a tray in his hands. Yamaguchi loves Sunday’s.

 

\---  
“You need sunscreen or you’ll be whining later,” Ushijima chides, attempting to sit up. 

 

“Waka-waka, I don’t wanna,” Satori whines softly, tired from lunch and sprawled on top of Ushijima on the deck. 

 

The summers are stifling enough, but he doesn’t mind the thin leg thrown across his waist, or the face nuzzling his neck. He gets lost in syrupy time this way, stroking the exposed skin of Satori’s side, and half-staring at the sky and half at the roof. 

 

Tsukishima has the habit of watching Yamaguchi for a second too long and getting caught. He plays connect the dots with his boyfriend’s freckles when that pleasant face turns upward, towards the sun, basking in it as he eats his sandwich. Which Tsukishima always cuts the crust off of. 

 

“Tsukki, you’re staring again!” Tadashi laughs, falling sideways until their bodies knock together. 

 

Tsukishima might have crumbs smooshed onto his white t-shirt now, but he grumbles and lays his head down on top of Yamaguchi’s head. Their feet dig into the dirt below, used to the texture after so many times of doing this. 

 

When Yamaguchi finishes his sandwich with a “thank you, Tsukki!”, he almost feels his body lock up. There’s a naive and too-trusting quality about the wide, closed-eyed smiles Tadashi gives him. Maybe Tsukishima just wants to break him apart, just a little. Muss up his hair and redden his mouth, but this is their Sunday, he can quell his desires for a few hours. 

 

“Is lil’ Tsukki blushing?” Tendou asks, lifting his fiery head from Ushijima’s chest. 

 

“Stop calling me that,” he says with no real heat behind it. 

 

Yamaguchi laughs, unabashedly, safe with their friends. Their friends.

 

Tsukishima falls onto his back, bringing Tadashi with him. 

 

“We’ll get back to the garden soon, Yamaguchi,” Ushijima’s voice is slurred, seeming half asleep. 

 

“Mh-hm,” he answers. 

 

They never do get back to it after lunch, stuck in this piece of time they all carve out each week.


End file.
